


To Her Grave

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-07
Updated: 2009-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Ziva has a special secret.





	To Her Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

_\"I will ask you one more time, Office David, were you and Agent Anthony DiNozzo lovers?\"_

_\"No.\"_

_\"Ziva, about you and Tony. I wondered if you were . . .\"_

_\"No, McGee. We were not.\"_

_\"Ziva my dear. I know you cared about Anthony and if you ever want someone to talk to . . . Well, I may be an elderly man, but I am not without knowledge of . . . love.\"_

_\"No. But thank you, Ducky.\"_

As she sits in her apartment she hears the three conversations as clearly as if they had taken place mere hours, rather than a year, ago.

A year ago today, Tony had proved beyond doubt what an excellent Special Agent he had been. He had put himself between Jimmy Palmer and a man intent, for reasons they had never discovered, on taking Palmer\'s life. Gibbs\'s perfectly placed headshot had come an instant too late to save Tony.

For a year she has gone on living, breathing, working, gone about her day-to-day life, all with the knowledge that no one knew. 

No one knew the truth about her and Tony. About how they had come together out of desperation, yet found in one another something neither had even known they had been seeking. 

No one knew, no one would ever know, that the night before he died, Tony had given her a ring. A ring she has kept since the evening of his death in a box, under lock and key. 

Her heart is like the ring: under lock and key; she doubts anyone will ever be able to open it.

She will never tell anyone about Tony; it is none of their business. What they shared was for her and Tony, for no one else. She _will_ take that secret to her grave; a day she wishes would come soon.


End file.
